Award For Love and Friendship
by LoveShipper
Summary: It is the time for the Kids Choice Awards and a night to remember. Fluffy, sweet and romantic. Please review


Hi to my fellow Auslly shippers. Once again I don't own anybody but the people I make up and of course the plot. So please don't sue. Like all of my stories, this one will be extremely fluffy, sweet, romantic and death by sweetness. So if that makes you "nauseous", please don't read my story or even review.

Sorry I love those type of stories let alone write them. Enjoy and please review. *Happy Dance for Season 4 which equals more toe tapping music, hilarious antics by the four besties and sweet, romantic and adorable Auslly moments.

_I never understood how my parents, let alone my mom, could find the time and energy__ from their busy schedules__ to gush and squeal over with a face eating smile when the slightest good thing happens to me. __ Not that I mind, it feels wonderful having such supportive parents behind me as my own cheering section and know that they will love me no matter what happens._

_Don't get me started on the amount of almost __smothering__ hugs, kisses all over my face and how many times __mom has given me while__ t__elling__ me how "proud" she __is__ of me or how her and dad __are__ excited to see how far my dream would take me now that I __am__ part of Starr records. __They went__ kind of nuts after __I got signed__. But now I totally understand__ after meeting Ally and watching her get over her stage fright and making her own dreams come true.__._

"Austin! Austin! The letter from the Kids Choice Awards ceremony came in the mail. I can't open it, I am too nervous to." As soon as Austin had walked into Sonic Boom, Ally had come rushing over to him with a white envelope in her hand which she held up; like Austin wouldn't believe her that she had received a letter from the committee of the Kids Choice Awards which would tell her that she was either nominated for an award, was being asked to perform or to confirm that she was to attend.

"Before I even comment on how silly your worries are; I am going to need my morning Ally snuggle and kiss or I am going to be a bear, please don't start on your adorable round of bear puns, all day. What can I say but I am addicted to your hugs and kisses.They are sweeter then syrup on pancakes" Austin said with his arms wide open and a little bit of a pleading puppy pout on his face which just made Ally lovingly roll her eyes at her boyfriend's adorable antics. She loves her childish but adorable boyfriend so why wouldn't she give him all the hugs, snuggles and kisses they both could want?

Ally eagerly stepped into Austin's arms, wrapping her arms as tightly around his neck and burying her nose right into the curve of his neck, breathing in the beloved scent of Old Spice, fresh air and the slight aroma of syrup probably from his pancake breakfast. Austin didn't mind Ally sniffing him, he was on cloud 9 whenever he had his Ally in his arms for either hugs, cuddles, snuggles or kisses, any and all gestures of affection Ally and he shared all had the power to render them both weak in the knees, cause their hearts to speed up and forget the world around them.

After a sweet, soft kiss that was only showed half the love they had for each other, Ally opened the letter with shaking hands with Austin reading over her shoulder, his arms wrapped her waist and his chin propped on her shoulder. When she suddenly stopped reading and stared open-mouthed at the letter Austin took it from her hands and read it out loud to determine why his girl was speechless:

"To Ms Dawson,

We are pleased to announce that you have been nominated for Best Female Artist. We also would like to ask if you would also perform during the show. Please let us know if you are able to attend and how many guests will be attending with you at 613-962-7924 ex 26.

Look forward to hearing from you

Marlene Jamison"

"OMG Alls. This is wonderful news. I am so so so proud of you, you deserve all the recognition you can get. Now I am know what you are going to say: "Austin, it doesn't make a difference if I win, I am honoured to just be nominated." My little goody goody that I love (looks lovingly at Ally to let her know he was just teasing her even though she ought to know by now that he loves her just the way she is)

But come on Ally, you must know how talented you are; your fans not to mention Trish, Dez and me have been telling you for years what a talented songwriter and singer you are . This award will only prove that to the world; even just being nominated does that but an award is concrete proof of your dreams coming true. Besides your first of many CDs of beautiful, from the heart and dare you to sing along songs." Austin said as he gathered Ally into his arms and swung her around then places her on the ground but not letting her get too far from his arms.

"Aww you are such a sweet and supportive boyfriend. How did I get so lucky to have won your heart? Whatever it was that I did, I am forever thankful cause I love you so much. (Austin just smiles at her, love shinning in his eyes as he gazed down at her then cheekily pointed to his cheek, silently asking her for a kiss. When Ally eagerly went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, he turned his head so that his lips were where they should be; giving his girlfriend a kiss that drips with love and adoration)

"I love you too. It wasn't hard to fall head over heels with you, it was as easy as breathing. You are just too easy to fall in love with Alls. I would ask who your guests to the show would be but I have a feeling I already know; like your loving boyfriend and our two bestest friends. (gives her a slightly cocky smirk).

Now to tell Ms Jamison that you will be gracing the show with your beauty and talent then ask the assistance of Ms Trish to help you with your outfit and make-up. Although I have a strong opinion that no matter what you wear, you will outshine every lady there and be so drop dead gorgeous that every guy will be wishing they were me but sorry guys she is mine and I am hers. Deal with it" Austin said as he visualized the type of dress he thought would be beyond amazing on his girl and how to sway Trish to help his vision come true.

For the next couple of days, Trish took up most of Ally's time to Austin's chargin, going to every dress shop around Miami to pick the "perfect" dress for them both and going through magazine after magazine for the perfect hairstyle and accessories. He was a little bit mad that Ally kept her dress a secret until the night with only a secret smile and "you'll see" when asked for a smidge of details and not even a well placed puppy pout, which usually works every time to make Ally melt like chocolate on a hot summer day, could convince Ally to spill.

The night of the Kids Choice Awards- Moon House.

"We look really sharp dude. If I do say so myself and believe me I do say so. Now all we need is get the girls and we will be ready to spend a night, 4 best friends, of laughter, music, good times and hopefully Ally and I will win our awards." Austin said as he straightened Dez's tie and then the boys posed because of course Mimi Moon wanted to take pictures of her two handsome young men.

When the boys got to Ally's house and knocked on the door to find Mr Dawson at the door. He let them in to call out: "Ally! Trish! The boys are here!" up the stairs then he went back to the kitchen to make his dinner of one of spaghetti and meatballs. He wouldn't be doing the whole: "What are your intentions with my daughter?" and "You better take good care of my daughter or you will deal with me" speech with Austin.

Lester trusted Austin wholeheartedly with his little girl's heart, since Austin spents so much time with Ally, Lester got to know the young man really well and knew that Austin was as head over heels in love with Ally as she is with him. So Lester knew he could trust his precious daughter with the young man.

The next thing was something that happened in all romantic comedies; the beautiful girl comes down the stairs knocking the breath from the guy who loves her in the process.

Ally came down the stairs arm in arm with Trish but she was all Austin could see with his lovesick eyes. She literally took his breath away and made his heart beat out of his chest, Dez and Trish were laughing under their breaths at Austin's open mouth complete with drool dripping out and wide eyes. Ally was wearing an A-line strapless short chiffon dress in violet ( . ) with her ombre hair in ringlets that just begged for Austin to wrap his fingers around a strand and let the silk like texture run over his fingers. Her make-up was done subtle so that her inner beauty shone out which Austin liked, his girl shouldn't have to hide her beauty anytime and anywhere.

"Austin. Wake up dude, I know you love Ally but you are drooling all over the floor. It isn't attractive so time to wake up from your Ally dream, we gotta motor. By the way, Ally and Trish you look both look very pretty." Dez said as he waved his hand in front of his lovesick best friend which made Ally giggle at her silly boyfriend though at the same time she was also blushing. She never could get used to Austin showering her with words of endearment and sweet words as well as sweet and romantic gestures, even after years of being best friends and months of dating.

Ally's giggle as well as her taking his hand and planting a kiss on his lips woke Austin up from his stupor. "Ally, you look absolutely gorgeous." he said gazing into her eyes while lightly kissing the top of her hand. Then he offered his arm which Ally looped her arm through and lightly rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out the door. The entire car ride Austin and Ally held hands and he would rain kisses on the back of her hands. Good thing Dez was driving cause Austin didn't think he could pay attention to the road with his beautiful Ally beside him.

Walking down the red carpet was an experience in itself; paparazzi and fans shouting out all the celebrities' names with lots of camera flashes that instantly blinds someone or at least make stars appear before anyone's eyes and interviewers practically shoving microphones in people's faces while firing off question after question, sometimes prying ones that some people might be uncomfortable answering.

"Austin! Ally! Claire Montclaire, People Magazine. Can I ask you some questions? (doesn't let Austin or Ally nod their consent before firing off comments and questions) Ally who are you wearing? I don't think I recognize the designer. It looks so last century and defiantly something I wouldn't recommend our readers wear." Claire said with no sincerity or even nice tone in her voice. She meant to be mean if it stated her opinion and got her a scoop for next week's issue.

Ally was a little taken aback by what was being said about her clothing and obviously her decision making skills but she tried not to let on that she was upset. Her response was filled with the sweetness and easy going attitude that was her: "Hi Claire. It is nice to meet you. I am wearing Forever 21."

Claire seemed a little peeved that her digs didn't get the response she wanted so she tried again said in a voice dripping with contempt and the type of digs that is said with a smile but the digs still hurt someone to the core of their self esteem:" Your dress is so cute (not in a good way). It reminds me of a bathing suit cover-up, an unflattering one. I guess your CD wasn't as popular as you and Ronnie Ramone, dear man who I thought knew talent when he saw it, thought so that you couldn't afford anything to hide that girlish figure."

"Actually Claire. I know that Ally is talented, extremely talented, I have known that for years. And from the amount of time it took her CD to leave the shelves, less then a week might I add, I would say anyone of Ally's devoted, loving and supportive fans feels the same way. Before Ally and I walk away before you say anything else to make her self esteem dip, I think Ally is drop dead gorgeous, not only in this dress that seems to be tailored to her but in anything she wears. Now goodbye before you ruin our night."

Of course Austin stood up for the woman he loves after Claire tried her hardest to demoralize Ally, why wouldn't he? No one hurts his girl, emotionally or physically, without Austin wanting to do whatever he could to set that person straight about how one of a kind and like an angel Ally is and put that beautiful, angelic and heart stopping smile back on the love of his life's face. That is two of Austin's jobs; to stand up for her when it comes to people who wish to hurt her and to do whatever he can to let her know how utterly love, appreciated and adored she is.

It was even crazy inside especially when the show started. But the energy and excitement of everyone there was addictive so even the stars got into the hype and clapped like mad when nominations were announced. Ally had to get ready for her performance a quarter of the way through the show and without his sweetie beside him, Austin found his mind and attention wandering off on different topics from his acceptance speech in case he won his category "Best Male Artist" he wanted to be prepared so he didn't sound like an idiot and what activities he wanted to do with Ally on a day planned for the two of them to spend alone.

His attention was captured by an announcement from the speakers above: "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Ramone Record recording platinum CD artist Ally Dawson!" which sent the audience into a frenzy of applause, catcalls and whoops of joy. Austin, Trish and Dez were apart of the choas as they were screaming until they had to cough, might lose their voices tommarrow but so worth it, clapped their hands until they were red and stood up and bounced on their feet.

Ally walked onto the stage looking gorgeous in a sparkly red dress hair curled and once her angelic and melodic voice rang out sweetly and clearly, she instantly captured the whole audience's attention, there was no talking at all in the auditorium so that every word being sung could be heard and absorbed in the hearts of everyone present. Even Austin sat forward, chin in hands and eyes focused on his angel on the stage, each word going into his heart. Ally's singing always had the power to capture his attention and take him to another world no matter what he was doing.

When Ally returned to her seat, back in her original dress, she got a backwards hug from Trish and Dez and a kiss, hug and a whispered: " You blew me away. sweetheart. Like usual. It was a really good idea to sing "I'm Finally Me", it teaches anyone that it is better to be yourself 100% of the time and be true to yourself, good way to be happy in life." in her ear from Austin. All the gestures got Trish and Dez a smile of thanks and a hug back and for Austin a kiss on the lips and a smile that dripped of her love and adoration for him.

Finally it was the category that everyone had been waiting for: Best Female Artist. When Ally's name was announced as a nominee, the crowd went wild with loud claps and cheers and then everyone including Ally and her friends held their breath for the results. "And the winner is...Ally Dawson!" which sent off activity of frenzied clapping, yelling and screaming of "Yeah Ally! Wahooo you go girl!" from the loyal fans.

For a moment Ally just sat frozen in her seat, unsure if she was dreaming that she won an award and her friends and boyfriend trying to get her out of her dream and go up there and accept her award. A kiss on the cheek and a gentle push from Austin woke her up from her fog so with unsteady feet she walked up to the stage, accepted her award and then prepared to say her speech from her heart.

"I want to say an enormous thank you to my best friends who have always supported and encouraged me to reach my dreams and never let me give up on myself even when I had my stage fright and doubt about myself. I couldn't have done it without your guys' love and support. Then of course I have to thank Ronnie Ramone and my fans who made my dream possible and keep encouraging me to reach for the stars. That is what I want to teach all my fans to do; reach for their dreams and don't let anyone say it is impossible. I love you all."

Ally had to go backstage to get her picture taken so while she was gone, Austin, Trish and Dez were twitting their experience so far at the Kids Choice Awards, ok so mostly they were tweeting about their excitement and how proud they were of Ally's winning and performing. Most of the responding twits were supportive and loving: "Ally D, rocked the house!" "KCA's featured an angel tonight in the form of Ally Dawson." "I was bawling my eyes out when Ally won her award, that speech felt like it was written especially for the fans. Wise words from someone so young."

But of course with the good and positive reviews there are the bad ones that if Ally ever did read would make her soul cripple, her self esteem wither down to a tiny bit of itself (kind of like it was when she had her crippling stage fright) and make her cry which none of them wanted to see. Which is why the negative comments were deleted after Austin, Trish and Dez stuck out their tongues at their phones and "Delete". Ohh bad comment." Yeah, don't care you jealous person you so bye bye" became Austin, Trish and Dez's mantra as they deleted the bad comments before Ally saw them.

Ally so knew what her best friends did before she got back to her seat, she wasn't stupid. But she was going to "pretend" she didn't know cause she loved her best friends for once again trying whatever they could to protect her honour, self esteem, self worth and stand up for her. She would do the same thing for any one of the people she loves cause that is what you do when you really care for someone. But Austin, Trish and Dez still got a hug as she passed them to sit back in her seat.

The rest of the night was uneventful; Ally doing the "are you ok?" hand squeeze thing when Austin didn't win the "Best Male Artist" which he answered with 4 squeezes back to say he was ok with just being nominated for an award and that he loves her. Trish and Dez kept them all entertained with quiet jokes, puns and joshing about the other artists and the energetic and screaming fans. All in all it was a night to remember; besides the award there were mental picture memories to remember it by


End file.
